Silent Hunter
Silent Hunter is a 1995 American-Canadian action movie directed by Fred Williamson. After wife and daughter of Miami police detective and former Navy SEAL Jim Parandine (Miles O'Keeffe) are killed during the bank heist, Jim abandons service and lives as a hermit in snow-covered mountains near Canadian border. Two years later a group of robbers makes a bank heist in a town, in vicinity of which is Jim's cabin. The robbers appear to be the same people who murdered Jim's family, and now he goes after them, driven by revenge. __TOC__ =''Revolvers= Smith & Wesson Model 19 During the bank heist in the opening scene Dewey (Jason Cavalier) is armed with a snub nose Smith & Wesson Model 19 revolver. Smith & Wesson Military & Police In the opening scene Anna (Lynne Adams) carries a nickel plated Smith & Wesson Military & Police. A blued M&P is seen in hands of an unnamed gang member in the final scene. Smith & Wesson Model 586 In the opening scene a bank security guard is armed with a revolver that appears to be a Smith & Wesson Model 586. In the same scene a police officer holds a similar looking revolver. Colt Python Several deputies carry what appears to be stainless steel Colt Python revolvers. Smith & Wesson Model 67 One of the deputies is seen with a revolver that appears to be a Smith & Wesson Model 67. Smith & Wesson Model 686 During the shootout in the forest Deputy Thatcher (John Walsh) is seen with a stainless steel revolver with full underlug that appears to be a Smith & Wesson Model 686. Various Revolvers Numerous police officers, security guards and sheriff deputies carry revolvers. They are seen too far or too unclear. ) holds a revolver. It seems to have a target front sight but lacks ajustable rear sight.]] ) picks up Olson's revolver. Mantee's own revolver is seen in holster.]] =Pistols= Taurus PT92 Bo (Peter Colvey), the leader of the gang, carries a Taurus PT92 during the bank heist in the opening scene. Beretta 92FS In the final scene Anna (Lynne Adams) is armed with a Beretta 92FS. Glock 17 In the opening scene a Miami police detective holds a pistol that appears to be a Glock 17. thumb|none|300px|1st Generation Glock 17 - 9x19mm. Unidentified Pistol =Shotguns= Mossberg 500 Cruiser Bo (Peter Colvey) is armed with a Mossberg 500 Cruiser shotgun with extended magazine tube and folding stock. Winchester Model 1300 Dewey (Jason Cavalier) is armed with a Winchester Model 1300 shotgun with extended magazine tube, pistol grip and saddle shell holder. Remington 870 When Bo and Dewey commit the second heist, one of the security guards is armed with a Remington 870 shotgun. =Rifles= M1903 Springfield An M1903 Springfield rifle is seen on the wall in Eli's (Frank Fontaine) cabin. It isn't used in action. =Other Weapons''= M67 Hand Grenade When the robbers escape from Sheriff deputies, Dewey (Jason Cavalier) use several M67 hand grenades. In the final scene Jim Parandine (Miles O'Keeffe) uses an M67. Category:Movie Category:Action Movie